Queen Regina
'''Queen Regina', more commonly known as the Evil Queen, is the woman who created the curse which sent all Fairytale Characters into the real/modern world. Biography 'Before the Curse' Regina was born to Henry and Cora and grew up as a kind young woman who grew a love for her stable boy, Daniel. One day, during a riding lesson, Regina spotted a young girl on a horse that was out of control so Regina immediately rode over and saved her, not knowing that the young girl was the king's daughter, Snow White. Once King Leopold heard of the incident, he found Regina and proposed to her. Despite Regina being in love with Daniel, her mother made her accept. After Regina told Daniel about the proposal, she asked if they could get married and run away together. Daniel agreed, gave her a ring, and the two of them kissed. Unfortunately, Snow White saw them kiss and she began to run away, Regina caught up and explained how she didn't love the king and how she couldn't tell Cora. Snow White promised not to tell anyone, but eventually broke that promise when Cora talked about not wanting to lose Regina. On the night that Regina and Daniel were to run away together, they were stopped by Cora who ended up taking out Daniel's heart and squeezing it to dust, therefore killing him. Cora told Regina how she was just doing what she believed what was best for them and reminded Regina about how she would be queen. During a fitting for Regina's wedding, Snow White told Regina that she looked like the fairest of them all and how she had a good mother for understanding hers and Daniel's love. Confused, Regina asked what Snow White meant so Snow White explained how she told Cora about her affair with Daniel because she didn't want her to lose her mother just like she did. Deep inside, Regina was furious at Snow White, but she was able to lie her way through and told Snow White how she was marrying her dad and how she happy she was that she would be her stepmother. Once Snow White left, Cora gave Regina props for how she did and Regina decided she would change. When Cora mentioned of how proud she was of her daughter, Regina realized that she was set up on the day that she saved Snow White. As Regina left, she believed that she should've let Snow White die on the horse, therefore starting her hate of Snow White. ("The Stable Boy") 'After the Curse' 'Season 1' After her adoptive son, Henry Mills, ran away from home to find his biological mother, Emma Swan, he soon found her in Boston, but she decided to return him home. After obtaining his adress from Archie Hopper, Henry begs her not to take him home because Regina is evil and doesn't love him. However, as Regina sees Henry stood outside, safe, she runs to him and embraces him. Henry explains that he found his real mother and then runs inside. Shocked, Regina invites Emma inside for some a drink where she explains she had no idea who his real parents where. When Emma mentions the Fairytales Henry told her, Regina seems to have no idea what she's talking about and then soon invites Emma to leave her house. When Henry runs away again, Regina arrives at the police station to inform Sheriff Graham; there she's shocked to find Emma in a jail cell. The three then work together to find Henry and they discover that Henry used his teacher, Mary Margaret Blanchard's credit card to track down Emma. When she confronts Mary, she insits that Henry stole her card. Regina soon realizes that Mary Margaret gave Henry his Fairytale book and leaves angrily. When Emma finally returns Henry to Regina, she tells Emma not to be a part of Henry's life or else she'll "destroy her". ("Pilot") Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 01.png Promo 101 02.png Promo 101 03.png Promo 101 05.png Promo 102 01.png Promo 102 02.png Promo 102 03.png Promo 102 06.png Promo 102 07.png Promo 102 08.png Promo 102 09.png Promo 102 10.png Promo 102 11.png Promo 102 12.png Promo 102 13.png Promo 102 15.png Promo 102 16.png Promo 103 35.png Promo 103 36.png Promo 103 40.png Promo 103 42.png Promo 103 48.png Promo 103 50.png Promo 105 01.png Promo 105 02.png Promo 105 03.png Promo 105 04.png Promo 105 05.png Promo 105 06.png Promo 105 08.png Promo 105 10.png Promo 105 12.png Promo 105 13.png Promo 108 15.png Promo 108 16.png Promo 108 20.png Promo 108 21.png Promo 108 22.png Promo 108 23.png Promo 109 01.png Promo 109 02.png Promo 109 06.png Promo 109 07.png Promo 109 08.png Promo 109 09.png Promo 109 12.png Promo 115 03.png Promo 115 05.png Promo 117 08.png Promo 118 02.png Promo 118 03.png Promo 118 04.png Promo 118 05.png Promo 118 06.png Promo 118 11.png Promo 118 12.png Promo 118 13.png Promo 118 14.png Promo 120 01.png Promo 120 03.png Promo 120 05.png Promo 120 06.png Promo 120 07.png Promo 120 08.png Promo 121 03.png Promo 121 05.png Promo 121 06.png Promo 121 09.png Promo 121 10.png Promo 122 02.png Promo 122 03.png Promo 122 09.png Promo 122 10.png Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Fairytale Characters Category:Witches